


Needs

by StoryWhore



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But she loses her virginity to him, But with love, Charles is not Raven's brother, F/F, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWhore/pseuds/StoryWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a point in her life where Raven Darkholme wanted to be nothing more than a stripper. </p>
<p>Rising adult film star at Sebastian Shaw <i> Atom Productions </i> is something she likes better.</p>
<p>(underage is strictly Raven discovering herself with herself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just to set things off. background, if you will.

There was once a time when Raven Darkholme wanted to be nothing more than a stripper.

 

She was sixteen the first time she found Cinemax's late-night stations, sitting in front of her television and trying to find something to watch that would justify her staying up past midnight on a school night. She had not been a stranger to the concept of sex, but what she had seen had gone entirely beyond the awkward first time her mother had promised her would happen. She could still remember the sight of the people on her screen; a naked blonde-haired woman twisting obscenely around a glittering metal pole, red lips spread wide in a happy smile, the men around her panting and jeering happily as she ground herself against the pole, long hair tossing back at the motion. Her hands had fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples to the point of hardness, and she had split her time between rubbing against her pole in the exotic dance, and pressing her bare chest into the faces of her audience, whining as they sucked and bit at her peaks, loving it.

 

Raven had been entranced.

 

The next morning, after she had gotten out of the shower, she had stared at her reflection in the mirror. She imagined dim lights, a wooden stage; her hips swayed tentatively as she imagined a crowd of men around _her_ , cheering and pressing close and wanting nothing more than to _touch her skin_. The thought sent a jolt of excited warmth to the pit of her stomach.

 

When she had opened her eyes, she noticed her pupils were bigger than before.

 

She liked it.

 

 

**~~\----------~~ **

 

 

Some nights she would dance in her room, the door locked and the light out, with only the glow of the television screen to illuminate her body.

 

She would remove her bra and panties and slip one of her old dresses over her bare skin, one that still fit but was too tight to be worn in public. And then she would twist her body in front of her vanity mirror, moving to the music she remembered so easily, smiling the way the woman had. She would turn and lift up her skirt, tracing her hand across her exposed skin before dropping the fabric in tease. She could imagine her crowd going wild, going INSANE, tossing money at her heeled feet and begging her to shove her chest in their faces.

 

By the time she would drop out of her fantasy, she would be naked, the dress pooling at her feet, her face flushed and chest heaving with excited, happy pants.

 

She loved it.

 

 

**~~\----------~~ **

 

 

The first time she had seen people actually having sex on the screen, the warmth that spurted in the pit of her belly was strong enough that she felt sick.

 

And something else.

 

It was a man and woman, both handsomely built and extravagently tanned. The woman had been stretched out on her back, eyes closed, face almost in pain as she wailed without tears, fists twisting in the sheets. The man had started off in between her legs, his hips thrusting quickly forward, his movements timed with her noises. His expression had been one of anger, she had noted, but his hands had come up to cup the womens breasts with something almost tender.

 

_"You're mine_ ," he had whispered viciously. And then the scene had faded into another, showing the same couple, the woman still on the bed but with the man now standing, his hands tightly gripping the legs she had wrapped around his waist as he fucked up into her, snarling and merciless, pulling her toward him until it was only her shoulders left on the mattress as he took her raw.

 

Raven had stared at the screen without trying to breathe. Her friends had told her about their adventures in sex, but _nothing_ she had heard was anything like this.

 

Her body had burned and she didn't know what to do to fix it.

 

 

**~~\------------~~ **

 

 

Her stripping fantasies began to fade into something more.

 

No longer was she satisfied with the mere image of an audience that her mind created for her. Each night she wound up naked but still wanting.

 

The programs on the television did nothing to help her. Every night she watched as more women screamed in ecstacy as they were fucked from the front, or from behind, or somtimes both. Her body yearned for things she didn't know how to give it.

 

During her Health class she would daydream about her teacher calling her to the front of the class. She would imagine him pushing her roughly to his desk and ordering the rest of the class to sit there and watch as he taught them about real sex. He would then proceed to loosen his tie, role up his sleeves, and undo the buckle of his pants. And then he would spin her around so forcefully she would have no choice but to reach out and grip the table; her classmates would be staring at her and she wouldn't care, because then he would be flipping up her skirt, pushing her panties aside, and pushing himself into her while she wailed, thrusting as violently as he could make himself, and she would moan and scream and reach out and her class would start calling out how wonderful she was and her teacher would bend down and whisper hot and dirty in her ear about how perfect she was.

 

She never paid attention in class anymore.

 

After one particularly heated fantasy, Raven finally broke and asked one of her proudly sexually active friends, who had smirked and asked her if she ever heard of a brush handle and the clit.

 

 

**~~\-----------~~ **

 

 

Fucking yourself with your brush handle, when your brush handle is thick, but short, Raven had realized, doesn't break your "special barrier" (her mother's term). There had been no blood.

 

But when you push it into yourself as quickly and violently as the men on tv did with their dicks, and rubbed your clit at the same time-

 

It felt really fucking amazing.

 

She had bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming out when she finally came (" _It'll just happen," her friend had said, laughing a little. "You'll feel like you have to pee, but just keep pushing it, and then you'll have an orgasm. Your very first, Raven, aren't you growing up?!" and laughed again_ ), her body jolting and trembling endlessly and she couldn't stop it, wouldn't have stopped it if she could, because it felt wonderful and she had cried.

 

Her brush had been covered with a wet something and her fingers had smelled odd but she didn't care.

 

She breathed.

 

 

**~~\----------~~ **

 

 

Suddenly, she had developed a secondary interest atop her first for the late night programs on the tv.

 

The strip fantasies no longer did anything for her.

 

And the fever never stopped.

 

 

**~~\-----------~~ **

 

 

Raven graduated high school with decent grades. Her principal and student body president and all the other honors people that stood on the stage and gave speeches spoke about how bright their futures were. All the roads that were open to them. All the places they could go and all of the things that they could be.

 

None of them talked about how ridiculously easy it was to get into the adult film industry.

 

**~~\----------~~ **

 

 

The day Raven showed up to answer an ad calling for **_"young, sexy hot females looking for a fun time and serious work"_** was the day she met Charles Xavier.

**Author's Note:**

> and that is seriously the end of the inactive voice. next two pieces will read just like any other natural story.


End file.
